Kiseki no Takaramono
by Akira Miyagami
Summary: Si estuvieras embaraza y los doctores te dijeran que tu bebé probablemente no nazca ¿Qué harías? ¿Te quedarías sin hacer nada o buscaría una forma de salvarl@...? Lean este fic para que veas de lo que una madre fue capas por su hija. Espero que dejen review y me digan como me quedo el fic.


13. 06. 2002

Una mujer de 31 años, cabello negro azulada lacio, ojos azules claros, tez blanca y con una bata de embarazo, se encontraba llorando mientras estaba sentada en una silla leyendo su examen médico. La mujer apenas término de leer aquel trozo de papel lo arrugó y lo lanzó a la papelera, pero este no cayó en la cesta. La mujer respiró profundo y se calmó, se había acordado que hacía dos años atrás había leído que si una mujer embarazada tenía estrés podría afectar al feto. La mujer se levantó de la silla y se sentó al frente de la mesa de su computadora portátil, tal vez si escribía podría relajarse.

_« Al parecer Dios está en contra mía… la he tenido dentro de mi vientre por cinco meses y ahora que al fin he podido conocerla me han dado la noticia de que su crecimiento no ha sucedido como corresponde… la verdad me duele, ¡¿pero qué puedo hacer?! Solamente soy una madre desesperada por encontrar la cura para su bebé, ninguna madre desea que a su hijo le suceda algo como esto, pero... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarla? »_

En eso la mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas, ya no podía contenerlas.

_« Desearía ser feliz teniéndola en mis brazos, ya me había hecho ilusiones, poder abrazarla… pero no, la vida me dio todo lo contrario… ¡No! Mi hija va a nacer, no voy a descansar hasta que pueda tenerla en mis brazos y que me diga "Mamá", verla dar sus primeros pasos, verla jugar con su hermano, ¡No voy a descansar hasta que mi hija nazca sana! »_

La mujer respiró hondo, ya se sentía mejor, pero en el momento en el que iba a cerrar el archivo unas letras en color morado en la pantalla.

_« ¿Sabes que es la Esperanza? »_

- Mujer: Bueno…

_« ¿No lo sabes verdad? »_

- Mujer: No…

_« Esperanza es lo que se encuentra escrito en tus últimas palabras ¿en verdad deseas que esa niña nazca? »_

- Mujer: -sonriente- Si, es lo que más deseo en este mundo

_« Yo puedo hacer que esa niña nazca sana »_

- Mujer: -sorprendida- ¿En serio?

_« Si… pero hay una condición »_

- Mujer: ¿Cuál?

_« Mi esposo ha predicho que nuestro mundo será destruido por la oscuridad y solicitamos a alguien para que sea la Princesa de la Esperanza y de los Sueños para poder salvar a nuestro mundo junto a los otros príncipes de las otras zonas »_

- Mujer: -confundida- ¿Princesa de la Esperanza y de los Sueños?

_« Si… ¿qué dice señora? ¿Sí o no? »_

La mujer se quedó reflexionando por unos instantes hasta que le vino a la menta una gran interrogante.

- Mujer: -preocupada- ¿Pero me van a separar de mi hija después del parto?

_« Por los momentos no… ella todavía es muy pequeña para tomar el trono, eso sería entre de unos 10 a 15 años »_

- Mujer: -aterrada- ¡¿10 a 15 años?!

_« Señora, relájese ¿sí…? Le prometo que su hija tomara el trono a los 15 años, convenceré al rey para que no sea a los 10 »_

- Mujer: -suspira aliviada- Que bueno… eso quiere decir que cuando mi hija tenga 15 años tendrá que irse, ¿verdad?

_« Si, pero no se preocupe, ella podrá visitarla y usted a ella »_

- Mujer: -sonríe- Bueno… si puedo criarla por 15 años creo que estaría bien

_« Bueno, entonces empecemos »_

En ese instante una mujer de 28 años, cabello rubio lacio, ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca y con una bata blanca con dorado y un bolso de similar tonalidad, apareció al frente de la mujer embarazada.

- Mujer 2: -hace una reverencia- Fue un gusto haber hecho ese trato con usted Sra. Nene Yagami, mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto, Emperatriz del reino del fuego y el valor

- Nene: Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que hará?

- Izumi: Habrá que pasarle algo a su bebé por un intravenosa, pero no se preocupe, eso no le dolerá, ni a usted ni a su bebé

- Nene: Eso espero… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Izumi: Acostarse en la cama boca arriba mientras yo hago el resto

- Nene: Esta bien

Nene se levantó de la silla y se acostó en la cama como le dijo Izumi, la cual abrió su bolso y sacó un líquido blanco y una intravenosa con una aguja.

- Izumi: Respire profundo

- Nene: Esta bien

Nene respiró profundo y fue cuando sintió un pinchazo en la barriga, como si una avispa o un mosquito la hubiera picado. Cuando la intravenosa ya estaba en su lugar Izumi traspasó el líquido hacia el feto lentamente. Ya acabado el proceso Izumi retiró con mucho cuidado la aguja de la intravenosa de la barriga de la mujer.

- Izumi: -levantándose- Esta listo, mi trabajo aquí ya término

- Nene: -mira a Izumi- ¿Mi bebé nacerá verdad?

- Izumi: Si, no se preocupe, hasta luego Sra. Nene, la veré dentro de 15 años

En eso Izumi tocó la pantalla de la computadora de Nene y desapareció dejando a la mujer sola en la recámara.

- Sr. Yagami: ¡Mi amor~! ¡Ya llegue!

Nene, al escuchar la voz de su esposo, se levantó de la cama, salió de la recámara y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el hombre que tuvo el valor de pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

- Nene: -contente- Kiriha -lo abraza-

- Kiriha: -sonríe- ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

- Nene: -se separa- Estoy bien, ¿y cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Kiriha: -cansado- Lo mismo de siempre

- Nene: Ya veo… ¡Auch! -se agarra la barriga-

- Kiriha: -preocupado- Nene, ¿qué te sucede?

- Nene: -ilusionada- Tranquilo, es solo que la bebé dio una patada, es todo

- Kiriha: Eso es muy bueno mi amor -se recuesta en la barriga de Nene- hola mi amor, me llamo Kiriha y soy tu papá

En eso la bebé dio una patadita, por lo que Kiriha y Nene sonrieron.

- Kiriha: -contento- Que alegría mi amor

- Nene: -con los ojos brillosos- Es cierto, nuestra bebé está bien y va a nacer… -piensa- será mejor que no le diga nada a Kiriha y a mi familia, ese será mi pequeño secreto -sonríe-


End file.
